


【卡鸣】关于芝士蛋糕的隐喻

by bestvest



Series: 食色性也 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestvest/pseuds/bestvest
Summary: 鸣人在回家的路上看中了一个芝士蛋糕





	【卡鸣】关于芝士蛋糕的隐喻

**Author's Note:**

>  鸣人生贺  
>  六代目时期，原著向  
>  世界芝士蛋糕保护协会表示强烈谴责  
>  可能跟之前的橘子属于同一个【给鹿丸和食物吃狗粮】系列

 

 

鸣人在回家的路上看中了一个芝士蛋糕，八英寸的，上表皮烤得焦黄，底下铺了葡萄干，面包师把它连着托盘捧起来的时候还会像果冻一样摇晃，看上去就是一个芝士蛋糕该有的样子。“该有的样子”，也就是说：所有元素都不能太过用力——甜味和芝士味都要微妙，入了口就顺着舌头一路下滑，意思到了三分剩下七分就会自己满上。但总让人惦记着，吃不着就惦记到吃着了为止。

 

是他自己不小心走入了面包店的圈套。穿着红色围裙的店员站在门口，以过于热诚的耐心和慷慨给所有路过的人派发小样。鸣人心里有事，等蛋糕下了肚才反应过来，看着店员期待的眼神不免有些尴尬。虽然说是免费试吃，但是吃了就走未免显得有些小气。

 

最终鸣人买了袋家里常备的方包，还有鹿丸吃惯的牛角面包，又给个隔壁信息班的文书们买了些曲奇当零嘴。走出店门的时候，几个孩子把红围裙店员围困起来，他就一手高举着托盘躲避孩子们的攻击，一边用整个上身躯干跟鸣人挥手告别，动作里大有某种忍者式的平衡感。鸣人心里发虚，把牛皮纸袋藏在身后讪讪挥手，生怕让人看出来自己拒绝了对方的推荐。为了以防对方问起，鸣人连借口都想好：他一个人住，一个蛋糕那么大，怕是吃不下。

 

借口编的不怎么样，但是店员似乎并没有在意他手里的东西，倒是几个孩子看见他兴奋起来。有个小男孩——太助——还说不清话，总是把“漩涡上忍”叫成“选我猪忍”。鸣人花了好些力气说服他们叫自己 _鸣人哥哥_ 就好，还把那盒曲奇送给了他们去分着吃。这倒让红围裙店员不好意思起来。

 

鸣人把那个芝士蛋糕留在了橱窗里。

 

时代变了，吃蛋糕似乎也不需要什么特殊理由。孤独、开心、换了新发型、努力工作了一整天、一整天都没有努力工作，又或者只是简单的——想吃。想吃就吃是多么奢侈又容易习以为常的习惯，黑森林、奶油戚风、芒果班戟、巧克力慕斯，选择琳琅满目，蛋糕被切成巴掌大的方形和四角形装进精致的小盒子里，满打满算也就够一个人吃，就算能邀请多一个人分享，那也纯粹是出于慷慨和爱意——说起来倒像是成年生活的隐喻。

 

鸣人小的时候过过吃个拉面都要勤工俭学一星期的日子——能够缠上伊鲁卡老师让他给自己买加大碗已经是一次战役的胜利。但是拉面和蛋糕的性质是不一样，拉面、米饭和面包可以填饱忍者的肚子，为他们提供奔跑和战斗的能量，拉面是临行前的保证和归来后的安慰，跟火影岩和慰灵碑一样是原点、基石和家乡。

 

但是——蛋糕，蛋糕是奢侈品，是那些可吃可不吃的东西之一。小孩子能为一块蛋糕跟父母较上好大的劲，得了那么一小块也还要跟妈妈分着吃。唯一能随心所欲地吃蛋糕的日子就是生日—— _父母_ 和 _生日_ ，这些概念和鸣人彼此都十分陌生。

 

要说鸣人已经不是十三岁的自己，但面对那一整份圆圆鼓鼓的芝士蛋糕，隐形的界限让他踌躇不前。蛋糕是留给特殊场合的东西，又或者说，蛋糕 _代表_ 着特殊的东西，陪伴、家庭、值得庆祝的日子、 _满足_ 。

 

世界上也有漩涡鸣人不敢伸手去拿的东西。

 

第二天经过那家面包店，鸣人还是忍不住进去转一了圈，又买了些乱七八糟的东西。这次他看到蛋糕师傅在工作，芝士、黄油、牛奶在锅里融化，白花花的蛋清加糖搅拌发泡，拉出小尖角。

 

看上去就知道很甜。

 

在鸣人连续三天给他带牛角面包之后，鹿丸起了疑心，“你怎么回事，”他问，“看上哪个店员了？”吓得鸣人差点把杯面洒到刚整理好的文件上。

 

“你这思维跳跃得也太快了吧？我就不能偶尔对你好一点吗？”

 

鹿丸耸了耸肩，“对我好这一点本身就很可疑。”

 

“喂喂，说好的同袍友谊呢。”

 

鹿丸没搭腔，显然是在手中的文件里看到了什么有趣的信息（虽然鸣人一点都不能理解 _文件_ 能有什么 _有趣_ 的，它们是必须存在的恶，它们 _有用_ ，但是不会 _有趣_ ）。鸣人就在自己的位置上吸杯面，为了表明自己的观点，他故意哧溜得比平时更大声。鹿丸装出一副巍然不动的样子，但是鸣人知道他不喜欢在阅读的时候听到噪音。

 

午饭吃了一半，信息班就带来水之国五影会议的新情报。鸣人被工作分了心，等到下午的时候已经把中午的对话忘得干净。直到快下班的时候，鹿丸才又提起来：“你去的那家店在哪儿？牛角包挺好吃的。”

 

鸣人手里还有几个卷轴，就心不在焉地答了句：“就在我回家路上，你喜欢我再给你买就好。”

 

鹿丸没再追问，鸣人本应该意识到这是个预兆。

 

####

 

鹿丸和小樱埋伏在火影楼外面，等他下班毫无防备的时候偷袭了他。等小樱把他拽到一乐拉面外面，鸣人看到那小档口里挤了十几双脚，他才想起来今天是自己的生日。八班、十班和三班都在，小李和凯老师正在外面激情单手倒立，佐井搬了个凳子坐在旁边观赏，木叶丸、萌黄和乌冬挤在一个座位上吵架。

 

“你看你，”伊鲁卡老师象征性地锤了锤他的脑袋，“小时候没交过一次作业，现在工作起来居然能把自己的生日给忘了。”

 

“鸣人和文书工作！”小樱拍了拍桌子，在场所有人都下意识地往后躲，“把这两个词放进一个句子，世界居然没有毁灭。”

 

“别这么说，”佐井插话，“鸣人把自己和火影放进同一个句子的时候，世界也没有毁灭。”

 

木叶忍者们在原地思考了五秒钟人生。

 

最终是鸣人打破沉默：“其实差点就毁灭了。”

 

拉面店里实在坐不下，他们就取下卷帘，把椅子摆到外面围成一圈捧着碗吃，弄得一乐大叔开始嘀咕自己早应该换家大一点的店铺。

 

“来——第十五碗，这就上齐了。话说回来，火影大人还没有回来呢，这个五影会议开了有多久——两个星期了吧。”

 

“噢，对，卡卡西老师——”鸣人脱口而出，但鹿丸大声咳嗽了一声，让鸣人差点咬到自己的舌头，“——呃，抱歉，因为谈判还在进行，目前老师的动态还是机密。”

 

“理解理解。”一乐大叔挥了挥手，“真是不得了呢，鸣人也成为像模像样的火影助理了。”

 

“比起鹿丸我还差得远呢，”鸣人叹了口气，“但是，要成为火影，这些都是必须的工作，所以我会努力的。”

 

“这是怎样的青春啊！小李！看到了吗！！！作为鸣人的同僚，你也一定不能放松自己，即使是面对自己的弱点，也要勇敢的克服！好！从今天开始我们也要加强文书报告的训练！每天练习写一千字的任务计划和任务报告书！！！”

 

“好的！凯老师！！”

 

 

一乐大叔今天超常发挥，吃得鸣人的胃和胸腔都涨得难受，像是幸福要变成眼泪从他的身体里涌出来。他趁着大家不注意抹眼角的时候，伊鲁卡老师可能看见了，他没有说穿。等要散伙的时候木叶丸开始嚷嚷上忍生活太过无聊你们居然不去接着喝酒，在场上忍沉痛地彼此交换着同情的眼神。

 

等木叶丸当上上忍，他才能懂得社畜的痛。

 

鸣人到家才发现他们还给他准备了礼物，在他的小茶几上花花绿绿地堆成一座小山。一套新版的医疗急救包、一盆铜钱草、烤肉Q的3次任吃餐券、两套全身负重、一副新开发的手里剑、一枚犬牙项链、一颗寄坏虫琥珀、一条围巾，手表大概来自伊鲁卡老师，红老师送了一个据说是未来亲手做的鸣人娃娃，还有一副蜡笔画的贺卡。鸣人把娃娃放在书桌上，把贺卡小心地钉在了墙上。纲手婆婆给他留了一副清酒杯，鸣人起初有些想不通，接着直觉这大概是好色仙人用过的。还有一个封印卷轴，里面全是天书，但鸣人认出了漩涡族的族徽，大概是佐助在旅途中的收获。

 

鸣人按照井野的指示，把铜钱草放到窗台边，跟元气君2.0挨着，给它浇水。忍具他知道如何对待，但是项链、琥珀、手表和酒杯则让他有些为难。他想了半天，从床底下掏出十三岁的漩涡鸣人吃完之后不舍得扔的曲奇罐子。鸣人在佩恩留下的废墟中把它挖了出来，它的表面有些变形，喷漆也被刮花，但依然尽职尽责地保护着他的宝物：几张过期的一乐拉面优惠券，他的第一条护额，七班合照的底片，碎掉的初代项链，《毅力忍传》，飞雷神苦无。

 

他或许应该给上面加个封印。

 

鸣人把他新得的宝物分别包好，放进罐子里。把台面清理干净之后，他才发现自己漏了一张贺卡——说是贺卡，倒像是鹿丸在办公室随便扯了张纸折了起来，上书： _晚点再睡_ 。

 

古怪。

 

他洗澡的时候家里进了人，鸣人开着花洒，收敛着气息擦干身子套上衣服，心想只备了睡衣实在失策。他猫下身鬼鬼祟祟地推门把，推了一半才注意到卡卡西老师的查克拉。他心里暗叫不好，浴室门已经被猛地拉开，鸣人差点一头栽到地上。

 

“变态老师！我要是没穿衣服怎么办？”

 

鸣人头发还没干，半身睡衣都吸了浴室地板上的水，卡卡西老师低着头笑眯眯地从上往下看他狼狈的样子，还挺有昨日再现的味道。他气势汹汹地爬起来关上花洒，一边把湿掉的上衣从肩膀上扯下来。

 

他能感觉到卡卡西的视线落在他身上。

 

“你怎么这么快就回来了，”鸣人嘀咕着把卡卡西从浴室门口推开，去衣柜里找替换的上衣，“鹿丸不是说——啊！”他半只手被卡在了T恤里，看着卡卡西无辜的表情就怒由心生，“都是鹿丸搞得鬼！”

 

“原来鸣人这么不想见到老师吗？老师很伤心哦。”他嘴上怎么说，但显然很对观赏鸣人和自己的T恤搏斗的场景更感兴趣。

 

“奔四的人了别卖萌了行不。”

 

“你怎么跟鹿丸不学好，吐槽的本领学得最快。”

 

师徒二人在鸣人的公寓里大眼瞪小眼。

 

这是他们常玩的游戏，从前第一个七班的时候鸣人就喜欢挑卡卡西刺，而卡卡西的恶趣味让他无法拒绝让鸣人哑口无言的机会。到后来这些交锋变得更像是他们之间的益智游戏，秘书处的文书一开始还目瞪口呆地听着两位战争英雄一边工作一边互怼，怼完了还能一起愉快地去吃拉面，到后来也就习惯了。

 

规则不言而喻：谁最先流露出关心，就算输，输的请拉面。

 

倒也像是某种隐喻。

 

这轮是鸣人败下阵来，他今天得到的快乐太多，实在没有精力假装生气。卡卡西身上还穿着磨损的外勤马甲，护额里面藏着灰，显然是一回村就来了这里。他想保持生气的表情，可是脸上的肌肉不受控制，硬是给他扯成傻笑。卡卡西老师眉眼间的戏谑也渐渐变成某种更温和的东西，看得鸣人脸庞发热，心口惴惴不安。

 

“我带了蛋糕。”他柔声说，而鸣人感觉自己像是只迷路的小狗一样亦步亦趋地追随卡卡西的声音。两个星期并不十分漫长，鸣人出任务的时候在村外待上一两个月也是常有的事。但他作为被留下的那个好像是迄今为止第一次，鸣人知道这是作为火影必须要习惯的又一件事：看着同伴离开，并相信他们能照顾好自己。

 

 “就我们两个人吗？”鸣人跟着卡卡西在茶几边盘腿坐下，看着眼前的蛋糕盒，突然觉得有些眼熟，卡卡西把盒盖取下来时，他“咦”了一声。

 

他看中的那个芝士蛋糕，八英寸的，上表皮烤得焦黄，底下铺了葡萄干。他伸手轻轻推了一下底托，圆鼓鼓的蛋糕像是果冻一样摇晃起来。

 

“看来是宾果了。”卡卡西脸上的欢喜太过坦诚，鸣人低下头不敢再看，生怕话语和情感从自己身体中挣脱出来。

 

“鹿丸跟你说的？”

 

卡卡西没回答，也就算是默认了。鸣人看着他以圆规般的精确在那可怜的、光秃秃的芝士蛋糕上插了二十根蜡烛，不多不少不歪不斜，刚好一个圆，着实体现了忍者精英的素质。鸣人趁他专注的时候看他，卡卡西脸上消瘦，带着长时间精神紧绷留下来的疲倦，这一点让鸣人更为警觉起来，他注意自己之前还没来得及注意的地方：卡卡西坐在地上蜷起腹部的姿势，他的左手撑着膝盖，他微微颤抖的手指。

 

“你赶路了，”鸣人总结，这次语气中的恼怒有三分认真，“还没吃饭就跑过来了吧，老师。”

 

“诶诶，被看出来啦。”卡卡西又摆出那副无辜的表情，鸣人瞪了他一眼，抢过他手中的打火机。

 

“我冰箱里还有昨天剩下的便当，”他说着站起身走向厨房，“你先吃一点再说。”

 

“诶但是这里有好大一个蛋糕——”

 

“甜食不能当饭吃啊老师！”

 

“鸣人君好妈妈桑。”

 

“……为什么我现在有一种我们俩台词颠倒了的感觉。”

 

昨天的便当是章鱼小香肠蛋包饭，不是他做的，是秘书处的一个女孩给的，说是作为曲奇的回礼。炒饭被摆成了刺猬头的模样，上面贴着黄色的鸡蛋。吃掉自己的脸的感觉太过诡异，但他又不好意思当面拒绝人家，于是就接下来了，但是没有吃掉就带回了家里。早上出门的时候他已经把它忘了个精光，刚刚才想起来。

 

“好漂亮的便当啊，”卡卡西凑到他身后，看他打开便当盖子，“谁送哒。”

 

“信息部的春奈桑，”鸣人把便当放进微波炉，又补了句，“因为最近我路过面包店会给信息部带点吃的，说是回礼。”

 

“唔，闻起来好香，”卡卡西故意发出了吸鼻子的声音，鸣人意识到他的声音变得明朗，他取下了面罩，“你自己怎么没吃掉。”

 

鸣人耸肩，贴着料理台从卡卡西身侧留出的空档，滑出了他的私人空间，他能感觉到自己的掌心出汗，像是变成了女孩递出便当时的样子，期待、恐惧、喜悦和不安。但是也不一样，春奈比他要更勇敢一点。卡卡西的体温黏着在他的衣服上，他身上带着草地和泥土的味道，于是他后退了一步。

 

他当时应该更明确地拒绝她的。

 

微波炉“叮”了一声。

 

他把卡卡西按回桌前，确保他把便当吃得精光。给他递筷子的时候卡卡西的指尖划过了他的手背，忍者的触觉敏感，动作也比普通人更受控制，鸣人分心地看着他吃，暗自纠结那触摸到底是有意无意。

 

唉，那该死的芝士蛋糕。

 

于是终于还是到了点蜡烛的环节，鸣人心猿意马，刚刚还只想两个人独处，这时却突然没了勇气，“要不我再去叫点人？”

 

“十二点多了哦，大多数人都睡下了吧。”

 

“大和队长跟你一起回来的吧，要不把他叫过来。”

 

“天藏还有工作，不用去打扰他啦。”

 

“……你，把自己的工作推给他了吧。”

 

卡卡西笑而不语。

 

“行吧行吧，”鸣人点燃打火机，“唱歌别唱走调哦，就你一个人一下就能听出来的。”

 

他们关了灯，卡卡西的面孔被烛光分成明暗两面，他唱歌的天赋还是一如既往地糟糕。鸣人看着他黑暗中的眼窝，他的头发在脸上投下的阴影，他的嘴唇，他脖子上的凹陷。期待、恐惧、喜悦和不安，他闭上眼睛许愿。他有一个改变世界的愿望等待实现，可是他的肋骨里却只能装下一只鸟。

 

他吹灭了蜡烛。

 

黑暗里鸣人听到衣料摩挲的声音，卡卡西身上粘着的体温和青草土地的味道，手指顺着他的指尖抚摸手背，他的口气里还混着蛋包饭的番茄酱味。审判时刻终于到来，鸣人倒也悟出了某种临刑前的冷静，所以当卡卡西亲吻他的时候他已经做好了准备。他的唇齿耐心温暖、诲人不倦，鸣人带着惊异和敬仰暗自学习，像是又去了一次波之国，映出他世界的镜面被砸碎又重组，他得以瞥见卡卡西秘密下面的秘密。一切都是那么的陌生而新奇，他感到不安，不安、兴奋、恐惧和喜悦。

 

卡卡西一手托着他的脸，在月光中抬眼看他，手指抚摸他的下巴。鸣人的胸腔发颤，像是那只一直试图挣脱的鸟终于在他的第五根肋骨上栖息下来，而他一时半会儿还没法习惯那安静。卡卡西的面庞光裸，神色脆弱而柔软，坦诚得让鸣人喘不上气。话语和情感从他的身体里逃窜，他只能翻起手将卡卡西的手指握在掌心，另一只手摘掉他的护额，凑上前去亲吻他的额头。他闭上眼睛，吐息和睫毛羽毛似的扫到鸣人的脸颊上。

 

“来，”卡卡西对着黑暗柔声细语，“吃蛋糕吧。”

 

像是某种隐喻。

 

 

**END**

 

**Author's Note:**

> 叨逼叨：
> 
> 灵感来自
> 
> 1.BuzzFeed美食节目Eat Your Feed里的一期，看完我就很想要同款芝士蛋糕  
> 2\. 黄老板的New York，那句If I kiss you darling, please don’t be alarmed. It’s just the start of everything if you want. 是我心中的完美告白。  
> 希望稍微写出那种，仿佛彼此都有所察觉，却又不安地兴奋地彼此试探寻找最佳捅破时机的感觉。


End file.
